Teddy Ranger - The Mito Region
by DropDeadTed001
Summary: Teddy Ranger is a young man from Dragonslate who always dreamed of breaking away from his controlling family to live his dream as a Pokémon master, along with his best friend and aspiring research Albert Cyan he sets out to achieve his dreams days after a mysterious event that takes place within their hometown.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Dragons Spear**

At the foot of the spear, behind one of the many angelic waterfalls descending from the towering rock formation a new Dragonite mother nurses her recently laid egg keeping it warm and secure within the wrap of her tail. It is another calm night at the main habitat of the Dragon-type pokemon within the Mito region, the moon is full and the stars are all out and shining their lights reflected back up at them from the many lakes that surround the home of these pokemon. The spear looked how it is named a majorly tall single pillar that rose to the mid-point between the earth below and the cloud level above, throughout this gargantuan natural formation a community of tunnels and caves some of which have water streaming out of them forming a number of protruding waterfalls spilling into the lakes below. However this one Dragonite had always enjoyed the sound of the water gracefully flowing into the bodies of water below and the still breeze that seemed to hang all around it, in the early stages of this pokemon's life as a Dratini they have always been naturally inclined to seek out a waterfall as a secure place to shed its skin when growing so it seemed an obvious choice to make nest for her baby therefore when it is born it will already be in a safe and secure place in which to grow.

The relaxing atmosphere was slowly interrupted as the sounds of battle could be faintly heard from atop the spear, a little concerned, the Dragonite placed her egg back into the nest she had made from tall grass and sticks and peered out of the entrance of her settling place looking up the tall rocky spire. Before her eyes she witnessed a number of silhouettes against the moonlight flying away from their home and they seemed to be in a hurry. The cries of battle became louder and louder as she saw another silhouette appear from the top of the spear, as the dark shape grew in size she realized that it was a falling body, with a quick look back at her egg she flew up to try and catch the falling pokemon.

Flying towards the figure it landed into her arms with such an impact it pushed her right down crashing into the lake. A little stunned but still aware Dragonite looked for what had hit her with such force, and saw a very weak Gabite eyes barely open floating a few metres away. Grabbing the Gabite she pulled it ashore and held it in her arms trying to communicate and see some life within it. As she did this the screams continued to grow in volume as flashing lights of all colours projected out from atop the spear being reflected off the earlier calm lake as the number of pokemon that could be seen flying away increased with every passing minute. Fear started to wash over Dragonite as she tried to contemplate what was going on in her once peaceful home, the thought left her as she turned her attention to the injured Gabite who started to slowly lift open its eyes . A look of fear and uncertainty could be seen within Gabites eyes as it turned its head towards Dragonite and looked straight into her eyes with all the strength it could muster it could only manage a whisper. Run.

Soon as the word had escaped Gabite's mouth it's body fell limp and its eyes closed, the sensation of fear instantly returned to Dragonite as she laid out the fallen pokemon on the ground and instantly flew straight through the waterfall to retrieve her egg, she picked it up in her arms took one deep breath and burst back out into the wilderness. As she flew up above the lake she took a look back at the spear as she ascended to try and see what exactly she was fleeing from. With that thought the moon suddenly burst into a bright white glow like she had never seen before , a light shot out from it to a top the spear where she glimpsed a figure she had never seen before and the moon light beam was heading straight for it, transfixed in observing this being she noticed the creature was glowing the exact same glow as if it was connected with the moons strange activity, as if it was absorbing something from the moon itself. Whatever it is it certainly isn't a fellow dragon type she thought to herself. With that Dragonite turned to fly in the opposite direction she did not know where that would take her but as long as it was away from here she was ok with that, she turned away and flew a metre or so before a blood curdling cry louder than she had ever heard anything before broke the atmosphere as a white light exploded outwards from the spear engulfing the spear, the lakes and Dragonite.

''Teddy Ranger! are you sleeping in my class again!?'' the booming voice of Mr Hudson instantly awoke Teddy from his strange dream ''How do you ever expect to pass this course and get into the Battle Judge Union if all you do is nod off in my classes!?''

Teddy lifted his head up and looked through his black fringe, eyeliner now quite badly smudged, to the now familiar scene of the rest of his classmates staring at him disapprovingly, whilst four seats along Mykah and his 'in crowd' started to snigger to themselves no doubt at his expense. As Teddy opened his mouth to once again give another obviously untrue excuse to Mr Hudson for his lack of consciousness in his class the bell rang to signal the end of the day, he had been saved this time. Students began to leave the class having already pre-packed their bags whilst Mr Hudson had been preoccupied leaving Teddy on his own packing away his books.

''This has to change Teddy, if it doesn't I will have to have another word with your father''

His father, Walter Ranger, was another teacher at the college and would not take to kindly to hearing more of his only son's shortcomings and lack of interest in his future

''Sorry Sir'' replied Teddy ''Just been kept up these past couple of nights''

Looking uninterested Mr Hudson retorted ''Well just do your best to get enough sleep before you attend on Monday if not I will speak to Walter''

''I will Sir'' he replied half-heartedly.

Teddy left the classroom and started walking down the main corridor for the exit playing his dream again and again through his head, Teddy lived in Dragon Slate Town which was a small settlement located just outside HeartString City where Teddy attended college, surrounded by woodland and dotted with lakes and streams it feels like an isolated place, however small the town is known throughout Mito as the home of the dragons because the town lived in the shadow of Dragonspear a large rock formation that housed a rather large population of Dragon type pokemon making it an ideal attraction for tourists, pokemon researchers and trainers alike. Teddy neared the end of the corridor, the recent sleepless nights making him look trashier than he was going for. Wearing skinny black jeans ripped at the knees with one red stripe running down the leg each side, a sleeveless black top which he wore to show off his various tattoos has a thick red stripe taking up most of the room from armpit to pit running down the middle and to complete the outfit black high top shoes with red toe ends. He had always gone for a trashy 'rebel without a care' look as suggested by his two piercings, a ring on either side of his lower lip.

About four days ago a large cry was heard throughout the town that awoke the inhabitants of Dragonslate and like the others Teddy looked out of his bedroom window that night to see a large white light explode from the top of the spear and since then no pokemon have been seen in or anywhere near the spear. He knew this as he had spent the nights since the event watching out for them or any sign of any left inside, Teddy had always enjoyed watching the dragons fly around the skies of the town and could not help worrying about them and wondering what had happened to cause them to disappear.

Suddenly a shout within the corridor broke Teddy's chain of thought ''Hey Ranger! Bout time you woke up''

He looked round to see to who was shouting after him to see Mykah a filthy rich guy who enjoyed belittling everyone around him especially those who aren't rolling in money. Even his mere appearance screamed arrogance, his hair was a deep shade of purple and pulled back loosely into a ponytail, to remind everyone around him how rich he is he is always dressed in his tight fitting suit which is as white as snow with a blood red undershirt and black tie. To top it all off an orange fur scarf which he would wear no matter how hot it was again to assert his financial status on everybody within twenty feet. He continued to walk towards Teddy

''We are going to go train our pokemon'' Mykah added gesturing towards his just as arrogant group of friends ''maybe you should come?''

they all chuckled, Teddy's head dropped as he tried to hold back from replying

''oh thats right...you don't have any, good thing really would feel sorry for any pokemon owned by the likes of you'' Mykah continued to sniggers amongst his in crowd.

Feeling disheartened Teddy turned away without a word and kept walking but slightly picking up his pace, last thing he wanted right now was to be made to feel any worse in recent times especially by Mykah, he pushed open the glass pane doors and took a sharp right cutting across the front gardens of Heartstring College, laiden with all colours, shapes and sizes of plants, to take the dusty dirt path that is route 1 back to Dragonslate. Teddy never wanted to go to Heartstring College his true dream was to become a pokemon trainer and travel the Mito region building a strong team to eventually take on the pokemon league. However since his father had got a job there he was basically forced into it by his parents so he picked the most appealing course, being pokemon battle judging.

His dream seemed impossible to realize at this time because pokemon were actually banned within his household and any interest in them was discouraged by his mother, Emily Ranger, who had a strong phobia and dislike of pokemon ever since she was a child and her first pokemon a baby female Nidoran was viciously attacked by a wild Crawdaunt after she ventured into its territory. Ever since then she disliked all pokemon and tried to shelter Teddy as far away from them as possible throughout his life.

As he continued to walk down the dusty path flanked either side by tall, spaced out oak tree forest he noticed a little green figure watching him as it peeked round a nearby stump, he wasn't completely sure what it was but he started to shift his direction subtlety and make his way toward it without startling it when suddenly a group of five boys riding on their bikes raced right past him with immense speed and carelessness, they took Teddy by such surprise he just managed to dodge out of the way, he looked back to the tree and the small green figure was gone. Feeling low Teddy pressed on down the path, he tried to take any chance he could get to socialise with pokemon as his home was so against them so he would often walk through the forests around Dragon Slate just looking for them and observing them hoping one day he will be there with a pokeball at the ready to capture some of his own.

The close flanks of trees started to part as Dragon Slate opened up in front of Teddy the familiar site of the blue and white buildings lifted his mood. There wasn't much besides houses within the town only the small pokemon center in the heart of the place just opposite the ''Dragon Claw Inn'' apart from that at the back off town various stalls and merchandise shops selling all sorts of Dragonspear merch from t-shirts too teapots. The house closest to the route belonged Prof. Cyan, a well-known pokemon researcher within the Mito region, his wife Miriam and his only son Albert who happened to be Teddy's best friend since either of them can remember growing up in the town together playing around in the variety of woods and lakes. Albert had been away along with his father for around two weeks on an exhibition somewhere far away in the region and wasn't expected back for another week. So Teddy was surprised when he saw him leaning against the wall of his house, the strong sunlight reflecting off of his thick black rimmed glasses, staring at him as he entered his hometown. He had light green scraggly hair, as skinny as Teddy was wearing his usual tight fit white shirt tucked into his black formal like trousers completed by leather buckled shoes. To top off his look his signature fashion statement of three pens tucked in his shirt pocket and his cyan coloured tie.

''Howdy Ho Teddy!'' Albert shouted,

Teddy had been friends with Albert for years and loved him like a brother, but really did wish he would stop greeting people like that.

''Seriously?!'' Teddy replied,

he chuckled because he was well aware Teddy hated his greeting and they embraced in a quick hug.

''Why are you back so early? Did the professor find what he was looking for?''

Albert chuckled once more before responding ''No we didn't sadly, but dad heard about the incident at Dragons Spear and found it a lot more interesting than a possible Carracosta sighting''

Teddy thought to himself how obvious that really was, it made major news all over the region after all. Albert continued

''I better go in and help dad pack away all the equipment, meet me by the lake at 6:00 I have something to show you!''

With that he headed inside to go help his father. Intrigued, Teddy continued to walk home which was a short three houses down. He unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold to be welcomed by complete silence, first home again, he enjoyed being home alone as he wasn't on the best terms with his parents in recent times. Friction with his Mother and Father started last night when Teddy expressed his want to go out and become a pokemon trainer which neither of them took kindly to and resulted in an hour shouting match between the two sides resulting in some rather harsh sentiments being expressed by Teddy over his mother's past pokemon trauma.

Heading straight upstairs he entered his room, tossed his bag aside to the floor, kicked his shoes off under his bed and collapsed onto the bed holding his head in his hands reliving last night's household civil war.

''It doesn't give them the right to stop me from living my dream''

Teddy told himself as he grabbed the television remote from the nightstand and flicked the TV on to watch the PBN semi-finals before going to meet Albert. The Pokemon Battle Network was the television station that covered all sorts of tournaments all over the region and was currently broadcasting the semi-finals of the Mazlyn City Cup which was an annual competition held in Mazlyn City where the winner would be rewarded with a very powerful move to be taught to one of their pokemon by Frederick Mason the move tutor who lived within the City.

The time quickly approached 6:00 as the semi-final match was won by a fire-type trainer known as Bert who annihilated his opponent's last of three pokemon Seviper with his incredibly powerful Magmar. Exhilarated from watching the tightly fought contest Teddy put his shoes back on and left the house, still neither of his parents were home. The lake Albert had referred to was a smaller lake of the many that surround the town but the two had always enjoyed hanging out there due to its very thick forest making it more private in addition to its distinctive feature to the other lakes was the waterfall angelically flowing into the lake directly from one of the cave mouths in Dragonspear which towered above it.

Weaving through the trees and bursting through the bushes Teddy quickly approached the clearing excited both to hang out with Albert again and also to find out what it is he had to show him. Teddy charged through the final bush into the clearing to find Albert already there sitting under a tree on his pokenav'

''I was just about to call to remind you!'' he said standing up ''thought you might have forgot.

''Never'' Teddy replied smiling ''so what is it? Couldn't stop wondering since you mentioned'' he asked.

Albert smiled back, and excitement in his eyes like a raging fire ''It happened….Dad got it for me'' he said whilst reaching into his pocket to pull out a single pokeball.

A wave of happiness and insane jealousy washed over Teddy ''wow..'' he said with a large exhaled breath ''let's see then!''

Albert tossed the ball up into the air which burst open admitting a white beam to shoot from it and make an orb between them at mid height. The pokeball closed and dropped back into Alberts hands as Teddy laid his eyes on his friend's first pokemon.

''I have never seen this before...what is it?'' he enquired

not knowing what floated before him, it was like a green translucent gel like orb within which was another white orb however this one was opaque with small black eyes, a pink mouth and a yellow swirl on the top right of it. Beaming from ear to ear Albert said

'' this is Solosis, the cell pokemon. He's a psychic type''

Solosis floated down into its owners arms making pleasant sounds, he is clearly happy thought Teddy.

His fists clenched to withstand the intense emotions he was feeling,

''Are you ok bro?'' asked Albert slightly concerned.

Teddy cracked a smile ''haha yes! hes awesome bro!''

Delighted to get his best friends approval Albert reached back into his pocket to reveal another five pokeballs

''Dad gave me these, they are empty, so I can catch my own and I wanted you by my side when I did''

Still jealous yet strangely honoured Teddy nodded and enquired

''you're going to catch a second here?''

''Why not?'' Albert continued ''it's our hometown I would love to take a pokemon from home with me when I eventually leave to go on my own research missions''.

Solosis began floating around the lake admiring the scenery as the two boys watched him.

''Gonna help me?'' Albert asked extending his hand offering a shake '

'Of Course'' Teddy stated gripping Alberts hands tight.

The two sat under a nearby tree as they talked about Prof. Cyans latest exhibition and how college was since Albert was away.

''Forget him bro'' Albert said after Teddy explained what had happened on his way out of the college ''Mykah is a real jerk and when you become a trainer, which you will!, you can show him!''

Teddy laughed ''I hope so man'' he replied, no belief at all that it could one day happen

With that Solosis floated back over to the two and just over it Teddy noticed a wild Swablu perched on a tree the other side of the lake.

''Albert, look'' he said gesturing to the blue cloud like winged bird,

''perfect'' albert whispered as he stood up ready for battle.

Eager to watch a battle first hand Teddy shot up and ran to the side of the lake to get a good view,

''Ok Solosis our first battle!'' Albert shouted ''Let's go! Growl!''

Solosis let out a loud growl at the wild Swablu who flew of the tree branch and went straight for the cell pokemon

''Dodge it! Then use confusion'' Albert commanded

Solosis just managed to avoid the oncoming tackle attack but before it could counter with its confusion attack Swablu used a gust attack which blew a strong wind right in Teddy's direction. Not expecting it Teddy was blown backwards through the bushes behind him landing flat on his back.

Albert did not break his focus as Teddy heard him loudly proclaim ''Ok Solosis, lets finish this, confusion!''

smirking Teddy sat up adrenaline filling his body, he had never witnessed a live battle before and although he was eager to return to watching it an odd wide bottomed oval like stone was laying on the ground right by Teddy's foot, at least he thought it was a stone, it was a whitish yellow like colour with green patches scattered around it with a distinctive crack along the the top. As he continued to stare transfixed with it he picked it up and held it in his hands,

''I did it Teddy! I caught Swablu!'' Albert shouted as he burst through the bushes to see him ''Are you o..'' Albert paused. Where did you find that!'' he said curiously with a hint of excitement as he laid eyes on Teddy sitting on the floor holding this object. '

'What is it?'' Teddy asked

''That...is a pokemon egg bro'' answered Albert.

A tingling sensation filled Teddy's hands as they stay gripping the egg ''what should we do?'' said Teddy looking up at Albert

''Well'' he started ''let's look for a nest nearby, if there is none it has most likely been abandoned and if that is the case...I guess we both have pokemon now''.

Not quite believing the situation where he may actually own a pokemon he got to his feet and pushed through the bushes back into the clearing still clutching the egg which he then placed down gently by the tree they sat under before.

Taking charge Albert said ''let's look then''

With that Albert threw two pokeballs into the air this time Solosis was joined out by the newly acquired Swablu

''ok guys, we have a lost egg here search around the clearing and see if you can find a nest nearby!'' the two pokemon nodded and went off to search.

''It's cracked, will it be ok?'' Teddy asked worryingly

''It should be, me and dad have found a variety of eggs before with cracks and it doesn't usually affect the pokemon inside''.

The boys sat there with baited breath as they awaited the response from the searching pokemon, Teddy felt such mixed emotions hoping they found a nest to return the pokemon to its mother but on the other hand this could be his chance to begin his journey. Swablu returned and perched itself on Albert's shoulder

''Anything?'' he asked

the flying-type who let out a low toned sound signifying its search had be unsuccessful, shortly after Solosis returned with the same answer

''ok guys good job'' Albert said returning the two to their pokeballs.

He turned to look at Teddy seeing the mix of joy and fear in his eyes

''you can do it bro'' consolingly placing his hand on Teddy's shoulder.

Letting out a nervous laugh Teddy replied ''I know, when will it hatch?''

''when it is ready, just make some sort of nest in your house for it and it should be fine, take this'' Albert placed an empty pokeball into Teddy's hand ''You will need that to catch it when it hatches, it will be a baby show you should be able to just summon it straight in''

Placing the ball into his pocket he thanked his good friend as they both stood up to leave.

''You call me straight away when it hatches and I will be straight over!'' Albert said

''If i can keep it hidden from my parents that is'' Teddy replied.

The two embraced and headed their separate directions out of the clearing.

Approaching his home holding the egg rather unconvincingly behind his back Teddy pleaded in his mind for no-one to be home although it was getting late so he wouldn't be so lucky and sure enough as he went round the last house before his own he saw his mother entering the house still in her work clothes, she worked at the Dragons Claw Inn as a bar keep dressed in her black formal attire. If she goes in she go get changed Teddy thought to himself trying to figure out how much time he would have to hurry upstairs and hide the egg. He waited a few seconds outside before hastily opening the door slowly and peering in, he had calculated it just right as he could hear his mother upstairs. Teddy closed the door and sprinted across the living room, up the stairs and burst through the door of his room where he quickly but carefully placed the egg in his wardrobe amongst his clothes. Just in time, he fell back onto his bed as his mother poked her head round his door

''everything ok?'' she asked with a confused tone to her voice obviously hearing how fast he was moving

''Yeah everything's fine'' Teddy lied cracking a smile, knowing that would lead her to believe him.

''ok then, your father will be home late and we can have a talk'' she said before backing out of the room and going back downstairs.

Teddy got straight up and went back to the wardrobe where he fashioned a nest out of his clothes to keep the egg warm and securely in place. Exhausted from the days activities Teddy stripped down to his pyjama shorts and climbed into bed where he closed his eyes and played through the events in the clearing, he got to the part where Swablu's gust attack pushed through the bushes before he drifted off to sleep.

The weekend past with no real activity until the early hours of Monday morning at around 1:00am on the outskirts of the town where Teddy and Albert were walking home after spending the afternoon by the lake doing generally hanging out and discussing usual teenage boy subjects such as video games, college and girls. However when the hour struck 1:00am Albert stopped before veering left towards his home.

''Teddy I have to tell you something'' he said nervously ''well ask you something rather''

A bit taken aback Teddy replied chuckling ''ok? You couldn't have asked earlier?''

''I tried'' Albert continued ''just never found the right moment''

Becoming increasingly concerned Teddy waited to hear what his friend had been struggling to come out with.

''Oohh kk'' Teddy said at all ears ''lay it on me''

''Tomorrow I am going to leave town, to go on a research journey for my dad, he received this device called the pokedex from the Kanto region and he wants me to travel the region catching as much pokemon as I can to fill it to help with his research.''

A sinking feeling took over Teddy, he was struggling enough with life at the moment and now he was going to lose his best friend, the only person who really had a positive impact on him right now.

''You're just going to leave me here'' Teddy rhetorically asked ''that's just fucking brilliant bro thanks''

Albert quickly replied ''Please don't be like this man, I want you to come with me, you have always dreamed of being a trainer on the journey we can go through the cities and you can take on the gyms it would be amazing you know it would.''

''You know full well I can't leave, I have an egg that's my team right now and if it even does hatch no doubt my parents will take it away, there is no way I can get them to accept this'' Teddy exclaimed as tears welled up in his eyes. ''Just forget it, go enjoy your adventure'' he continued.

''Teddy please..'' Albert said disheartened

Teddy put his hand up as if to say he was done with the conversation and he walked home fighting back the tears that threatened to take him over as the feeling of isolation and loneliness overwhelmed him. Creeping through the front door trying not to awake his parents he carefully made his way upstairs where he slowly undressed, got into bed and wept himself to sleep in the sea of negative emotion he was feeling.

The sunlight cracked through the deep black curtains of Teddy's room forcing its way into his eyes making him awake from his deep sleep which he had no wish of waking up from. He opened his eyes to mere slits so he could see the clock on his bedside table which told him college had started an hour and a half ago.

''SHIT'' he shouted jumping out of bed

Teddy ran to his draws under his television to find some underwear and jeans, as he searched for some clean ones to wear he wondered why he had never set his alarm last night and it hit him, the conversation he had with albert last night where he was told his best friend since birth was leaving him alone in this town. The sinking feeling returned to Teddy as he remembered his situation and he slowly walked over to look out the window above his bed to get a glance at Albert's house, not really knowing what he hoped to see.

''ARGH you..'' Teddy shouted as he stepped on something sharp.

Looking down to inspect what had caused him this discomfort he noticed a trail of white shards coming out from his wardrobe. Nerves and excitement engulfed the sinking negativity within him as he pulled apart the clothes to take a peek at the makeshift nest where he placed the egg a few nights ago. Sure enough only the bottom half of the egg and a few shards were resting within the folded up jumpers, Teddy followed the shards seeing that they led out of the wardrobe, across the floor and under his bed.

Breathing heavily he crouched down to his knees and looked under the bed. Staring into the darkness as two white and purple eyes stared back at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Shaky Starts

**Chapter 2: Shaky Starts**

Teddy slowly moved his hand under the bed towards the pokemon who let out a small worried cry as he drew closer. Withdrawing his hand trying not to scare the creature, he thought to himself what to do, call Albert? Not after how he left things last night. Bolting downstairs he made his way into the kitchen scanning his surroundings for something that may be of use, he grabbed a box of left out breakfast cereal on the counter hoping that pokemon react well to sugar, rushing straight back to his room. Teddy entered the room and gently closed the door behind him before looking back under the bed to check the pokemon was still there and sure enough the two purple tinted eyes continued to stare out of the darkness. He started slowly laying out a trail of the little sugar covered squares from the underside of the bed to himself where he sat himself crossed legged in the middle of the room. Sitting there with baited breath as he waited to see if this was enough to coax out whatever it was sheathed in the black, his mind raced through all sorts of pokemon he knew of wondering,what it could be.

A crunching sound and another small cry, this time of joy, could be heard from under the bed as it seemed to enjoy the treats he had left out. Following them out the pokemon emerged and slithered towards Teddy as the sun piercing through the window reflected of its pale blue skin. A serpent like creature with a white under belly, nose and jagged ears continued to make its way towards Teddy as it continued to eat the squares. Teddy had never seen such a pokemon either with his eyes or on TV when watching all sorts of tournaments, this made him feel even more excited. As it came closer he noticed a scar above and below its left eye, the shape of the injury matching the crack that was on the egg when he found it back at the lake. So stunned at what was happening Teddy could not move stuck paralyzed observing the pokemon get closer and closer until it finished the final square, lifted its head up and stared at him.

After a few seconds of silent staring the pokemon let out another happy-like cry and seemed to smile, before cuddling itself up on Teddy's lap. He very calmly moved his hand from the floor and stroked the pokemon, it felt scaly however still very smooth, the pokemon seemed very comfortable as it let out soft relaxing sounds with each stroke. A warm sensation took over Teddy as it clicked within his mind that he had just acquired his first pokemon and it was happy with him; however he had never seen the species before. He reached for the pokenav, without disturbing the pokemon now nicely settled upon him, and called Albert.

''Teddy?'' Albert said surprised on the other end of line, clearly not expecting to hear from him so soon after last night's conflict

''It hatched bro! a pokemon is on my lap right now!'' Teddy blurted out unable to contain his excitement

''Shit really?! well I am setting up to leave but I can be over in an hour or so?'' Albert replied

''Yeah that would be great!? and'' Teddy paused before continuing '' am sorry for being the jerk I was last night man I just..''

''Dont worry about it'' Albert interrupted ''Just sit tight and I'll be over and we will go from there, but heads up your mom has just pulled up''

''Ok I will see you then thank you'' Teddy put down the pokenav.

Teddy had always struggled with making decisions to do with his future, maybe because those decisions were deciding a future he did not want but this time it was clear what he must do. He gently lifted up the pokemon from his lap and placed it on his bed which he then made a nest like shape out of his bed covers and placed his new pokemon within it.

''Stay here ok? I will be back in a minute I promise!'' Teddy said calmly to the pokemon as it started back into his eyes.

Reluctantly pulling away from its gaze he walked out and closed the door, took a deep breath and proceeded down the stairs to the front room as he heard his mother enter the house.

''Teddy, don't you have college today?'' his mother said inquisitively as she noticed her son descend

Ignoring the question Teddy responded ''I need to talk to you well….I need to tell you something'' He said abruptly

''Ohh k'' replied his mother placing down her handbag upon the sofa as a look of concern took over her face

''I am done with college, I am done with this life that you and dad dictated upon on me I can't live to a goal I do not believe in so..'' Teddy took a deep breath before continuing ''I am leaving today….I am going to start an adventure to become a pokemon trainer''

This statement was greeted with stone cold silence in which he and his mother stared into each other's eyes as she tried to comprehend what her son had just told her.

''How?'' she finally muttered quietly ''you don't have a pokemon….you cannot go into the wild without one''

''That's not strictly true...'' Teddy replied quietly bracing himself ''the other day by the lake with Albert, I found an egg, a pokemon egg, and it has hatched''

Shock and slight fear now took over his mother's face, ''you have had a pokemon in this house...after all I have done for you break the one major role we have….where is it? in your room?'' she took a few steps towards the stairs as she spoke, however seeing this Teddy fearing the worst started to back up the stairs

''Yes….it hatched last night I think...and it's beautiful I will take it with me and we will train to become a pokemon trainer no matter what you, or dad has to say''

With that sentiment Teddy turned and walked slowly back to his room, leaving his mother standing in the living room trying to understand what had just happened.

''If you leave with that thing...'' His mother said with a raised voice as Teddy walked away ''you will not be welcome back in this house do you understand?''

''If that is the price, I am fine with it'' Teddy replied not looking at his mother to see the immense disappointment displayed on her face

He continued to his room, opened the door, and the pokemon, still curled up in his bed covers looked up with a happy expression and let out another happy cry clearly not aware of the rift it has created in the household. He closed the door behind him and slide down against it sitting on the floor feeling quite sick from the confrontation, it had been a conversation he had always had in his mind but it had always gone slightly different in his head, usually ending with his mother somewhat accepting what he wanted to do and supporting him and wishing him the best, however in the real world that was a bit too much to ask.

*KNOCK KNOCK* the door sounded and shook with some velocity; startled Teddy jumped to his feet and backed away to the bed staring at the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK* maybe mum isn't done with me, Teddy thought to himself, maybe she is taking it a lot harder than first thought or maybe the worst...she wants the pokemon

*KNOCK KNOCK*

''Teddy?! It's Albert!''

Teddy let out a sigh of relief as he was fearing the worse, only Albert could have such bad timing.

Shooting up to his feet Teddy opened the door to find Albert in full get up with a bright green back pack full to bursting strapped to his back and an odd red object clenched in his left hand. The two looked at each other not really knowing what to say after their last awkward encounter. Thankfully the ice was broken by Teddy's new pokemon who had slithered off the bed and climbed up his body resting itself on his shoulder and neck.

''Wow...'' Albert exhaled slowly ''That's….Dratini'' Albert said adjusting his spectacles

''A what?'' questioned Teddy

''It is a very rare pokemon...many believed it was extinct!'' Albert answered ''here look at this'' Albert said as he opened up the red object he was holding, it was a thin red rectangle with a blue half sphere on top, it opened up like a book to reveal a keypad and screen.

''This is the pokedex I told you about last night'' Albert continued ''It automatically stores information on pokemon once it sees it, may I?''

''Err sure.'' Teddy responded fairly confused

Albert pointed the pokedex at Dratini and the screen lit up displaying a picture of Dratini and next to it a description, and just as it lit up it spoke:

''Dratini, the dragon-type pokemon, often referred to as the 'Mirage Pokemon' due to being a rare pokemon with little known sightings. in recent times. Growing at a quick rate Dratini will often retreat to secluded areas such as behind waterfalls to shed it's skin''

''Thats….crazy!'' Teddy said astonished at the pokedex activity but more as a response to the fact his first pokemon was extremely rare.

Albert chuckled ''Five minutes and I have already managed to record the findings of a very rare pokemon''

''You're a natural'' Teddy said as they both laughed

As the laughing subsided, Albert looked at Teddy;

''Have you thought anymore of my offer?'' Albert asked in a quiet manner remembering the response to the last time he had asked

''I'' Teddy paused, as he debated in his mind this huge life defining decision but once again like this morning, the decision was easy ''I would love to bro...''

Albert's face lit up, and the two embraced awkwardly as Dratini was still perched on its owners shoulders.;

''I'm glad you said that'' Albert said reaching back round the door and pulling out a second backpack yet this one was deep purple ''cause I packed you a bag...I guess I just know you too well'' Albert said smugly

''I don't know whether to be offendid or flattered'' Teddy responded smiling ''what's in here anyway?''

''Everything a trainer/research team needs!'' Albert answered ''Sleeping bag, torch, water bottles, food, pokemon food, five pokeballs, a region map and your own pokedex''

''I get a pokedex too? Isn't that just a research tool?'' Teddy enquired puzzled as he took the backpack

''Mainly yes'' Albert answered ''but hey what if we get temporarily separated and you see something amazing! Besides you put your information in and it can work as identification which you will need if you are to sign up for the Mito Pokemon league!''

''Thank you man, this means a lot'' Teddy stated

''Don't mention it, we have been friends since birth this is just the natural future for us'' Albert stated placing his hand up to Dratini giving it a little stroke ''Now, let's get Dratini in a pokeball and we can move!''

''Right'' Teddy said going into his pocket to retrieve the red and white capsule. Placing Dratini back on to the bed he took a few steps back and pointed the pokeball at the dragon pokemon.

''Dratini return'' he ordered as a red beam of light shot out from the ball to Dratini and dragged it inside.

The two made their way downstairs and out of the house, thankfully not passing his mother on the way out. Closing the front door behind him Teddy felt a mixture of emotions running through him, he had never really left Dragonslate before but had always dreamt of this moment so it did not feel as foreign to him as he first thought. They continued to walk to the edge of the town and the start of Route 1 where they turned and looked back at the small town that had shaped them, forever in the shadow of the infamous Dragons Spear before turning away for the last time and walking into the route.

''Where is it we are actually heading first?'' Teddy asked realising he had no idea of what their plan actually was

''Straight to Heartstring City to register you for the league at the pokemon centre there'' Albert replied as he consulted his region map completely folded out ''we should get there and plan our next move as the weather isn't looking too good''

Albert was right, Teddy looked up at the sky to see an armada of dark clouds making their way over the small dirt path and surrounding forest flanked on both sides. The two made ideal conversation as they progressed as Teddy filled Albert in on the story of how he awoke and found Dratini that morning to the confrontation he had with his mother when he told her his plans. Rain slowly began at this point but nothing could dampen the boy's spirits now both full fo excitement of the adventure ahead.

''Do you hear that?'' Albert said curiously '' sounds like something is going on in the forest maybe, is there a party?''

Listening hard Teddy could faintly hear the sounds of laughing voices of the splashing of rain drops all around them ''Maybe, picked a bad time if they are'' he said chuckling at the idea.

''Maybe we should go see? Like a celebration for our new lives?'' Albert continued as the two drew closer down the route.

Hearing it more clearly now Teddy was having second thoughts ''I think it sounds like a battle actually bro'' Teddy exclaimed now hearing the shouting of instructions along with the laughter.

''Even better!'' said Albert ''can add some pokemon to the dex!''

''I guess there is no harm in that, let's go see'' Teddy said as the two turned into the forest to their right and made their way through the trees and bushes.

The closer they got the more clearly they could hear whatever it was deep within the woodland, however as a result of the dark clouds blocking the sun, visibility was very poor they couldn't make out anything and relied on following the sounds of battle. They came out into a large clearing where on the opposite side they could see six silhouettes, five of them all together on one side laughing and one a few feet away on the guy's left significantly smaller laying on the floor.

''I don't think this is a battle...'' whispered Teddy

The laughing stopped as the two stepped foot into the clearing and the five figures seemed to turn to face them.

''Well boys….what do we have here?'' came an all too familiar voice from the darkness

''Mykah...'' Teddy said as his fists clenched

''What do you think you are doing coming into our training session?'' Mykah asked with a calm yet unnerving confidence as he stepped towards the two so they could make out his face.

''We thought a battle was going on we just came to get a look, I am starting my journey to be a pokemon researcher!'' Albert blurted out

''A researcher? like your poor excuse of a father no doubt'' Mykah said as the four figures behind him sniggered ''You missed the battle, I won'' continued Mykah gesturing to the small slumped figure on the ground 15 feet away

As Teddy looked he could just make it out, it was a pokemon, on the ground shivering and moaning.

''What have you done!?'' Teddy shouted as he ran over to it, this pokemon he recognised as a Ralts, they were known to inhabit the local forests, Teddy picked up i the injured pokemon his arms, it was cold and limp clearly in a lot of pain.

Albert ran over to get a look ''It is in a critical condition, we have to get it to the pokemon centre in Heartstring''.

Anger took over Teddy seeing the poor state of the pokemon ''How can you do this to a pokemon? this isn't training'' Teddy shouted at Mykah with a hint of aggression in his voice.

''Who the fuck are you to tell me how to battle'' Mykah shouted walking over to them, ''you don't even have a pokemon you little shit''

The anger was too much for Teddy he had to teach Mykah a lesson; he reached into his pocket to retrieve the pokeball containing his Dratini.

''No'' whispered Albert ''It is just a baby, Mykah is too experienced even if we don't want to admit it'' forcing Teddy's hand down but it was too late.

''Ohh? Little guy has a pokemon fellas, well we have a battle on our hands!'' Mykah shouted to his boys retrieving his own pokeball ''Come on chump...let's see''

''Go Dratini!'' Teddy shouted as he throw the ball into the air which burst open in a white light beaming Dratini on the ground a foot in front of him.

''Go Solosis!'' Albert shouted as he tossed his into the air too ''I cant let you do this alone bro'' Albert said though not breaking his gaze on Mykah

Mykah began to laugh ''two of your pathetic pokemon still won't be enough, go pokeball!'' Mykah shouted tossing his pokeball into the air which burst open to reveal a huge Crawdaunt.

Fear instantly struck Teddy, he knew of this pokemon as he saw a flashback to the stories his mother told him as a child of a wild Crawdaunt that killed her pokemon as a child, was this some sort of karmic power for not obeying his mother's wishes? Still holding the injured Ralts Teddy hesitated to call an attack.

''Solosis confusion!'' instructed Albert as the cell pokemon followed his trainers orders.

''Tank it...'' said Mykah calmly

''Dratini use growl!'' Teddy finally instructed as Dratini let out a growl louder than he anticipated however the Crawdaunt seemed completely unphased by both attacks.

Mykah smirked ''Bubblebeam Crawdaunt then straight into a crabhammer!''

Crawdaunt fired a series of pulsating bubbles at Solosis who managed to fly and weave out of their reach, after this failed attempted Crawdaunt turned to look at Dratini raising it's left claw into the air before launching itself at the dragon-type.

''Dratini return!'' shouted Teddy as he pointed the pokeball at his pokemon recalling it back inside unable to watch his pokemon take the hit.

Laughing, Mykah said ''Knew you didn't have the bottle Teddy suits me, Crawdaunt, bubblebeam the Ralts….''

Still holding the Ralts Teddy quickly turned his back to the Crawdaunt and dropped to his knees and shouted in pain as the water attack struck him with a great force knocking him to the ground still shielding the wild Ralts.

''What the fuck is your problem Mykah!'' Albert shouted as he recalled Solosis to its pokeball running over to Teddy ''Are you both ok?'' he asked

''Both of you recalled? suits me'' Mykah said smirking as he too recalled his pokemon ''Pathetic you two….always will be'' he continued as he kicked dirt at the two as him and his in-crowd left the scene going back into the woods.

Teddy got up to his knees still clutching the Ralts, who at this point started shivering and twitching uncontrollably.

''We have to get it to the pokemon centre now'' said Albert helping Teddy to his feet ''can you walk ok''

''Should be yeah..'' Teddy said wincing as he got to his feet

The two briskly made their way out of the clearing and back to the route as the rain picked up getting heavier and heavier. The boys made it back to the dirt path and broke into a run as they saw Heartstring city opening up in front of them and made their way hastily into the pokemon centre. They burst through the automatic glass doors as Nurse Joy came out from behind the desk and jogged over to them as Teddy fell to his knees.

''It's Ralts nurse Joy, we found it like this'' Albert informed Nurse Joy as she approached

''Chansey bring out the stretcher'' she instructed taking the Ralts from Teddy's hands ''This will definitely take a while, you are more than welcome to stay here the night'' she continued placing the injured pokemon upon the stretcher.

''Thank you nurse'' Albert said as she and Chansey turned away and rushed the pokemon into the back ''you ok bro?'' Albert asked as he pulled Teddy up off the floor.

Teddy had not spoken a word since the clearing battle, if you could call it, it was not what he had expected as his first trainer to trainer encounter and was getting constant feelings of doubt in his abilities to start this adventure, had he made a mistake?

''Im fine'' Teddy responded, not willing to discuss his thoughts at this time

The two made their way over to the seats on the far right of the Pokémon centre, placed their bags on the floor and sat down to re-group after an eventful day.


End file.
